


Bathroom

by kalyri



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SQW Day One:  Awkward Situation]  Regina and Emma try to sneak a quickie in at Granny’s.  However, Emma manages some sort of magic that gets her hand stuck in quite the interesting place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon a Time or its associated characters; I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun. 
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: uh… none? I think anyway.
> 
> Notes: Swan Queen Week, Day One: Awkward Situations. Lol. This is the best I could come up with… and it’s a day late. Whoops.

-x-

 

It was stuck.  That was the first thing she noticed.

 

It was _really_ stuck.  That was the second thing she noticed.

 

And the third thing?  Well… it wasn’t just the palm of her hand, it was the entirety of it—all five fingers, the palm… possibly part of her wrist.  Just stuck there.  _Why now?_

 

“Emma…”  She heard the frustrated voice of her partner rumble out of her chest and into the air between her beautiful lips.  Peering up, she gave a half-smile. 

 

“Yes... Regina?”  The blonde knew that she was annoyed.  Not about what a normal person would find frustrating (which would be that her hand was stuck to her body), but what was prevented by her hand now being immobile. 

 

“…what did you do?”  She spoke steadily, the jerky movement of her head as she spoke belied her annoyance at the situation.

 

“What… what do you mean?”  Emma replied with an uneasy smile now.

 

“You hand…”  She paused, taking in a breath.  “…is now stuck…”  Regina added, to which Emma merely nodded.  “in my vagina.”

 

“Uh-huh… funny story.”  Emma started.  “I don’t know how I did it.”

 

“Emma!”  Regina exclaimed.  “You couldn’t hold off the magic until after I’d orgasmed?”  The annoyance still in her voice.  Looking down, the brunette admitted silently to herself that the sight of Emma’s hand in her unbuttoned slacks was managing to keep her turned on, but they couldn’t return to their activities until Emma’s hand was unstuck.  With a sigh, she furrowed her brow slightly and waved her hand.  “Try to move it.”  There was a jerk with the attempt, but it did not budge.  “Really?”  She waved her hand again, and still the blonde’s hand was stuck to her skin.  “I am going to kill you for this…” 

 

*knock knock*

 

“Uh…”  Emma turned to look at the door to the bathroom from her position against the opposite wall.  “Yes?”

 

“Granny’s told me she’s tired of ‘hearing those lesbians have sex’… so you’ll need to put your clothes on and come back out to enjoy dinner with the family.”  Came the chuckling voice of Ruby, who’d no doubt heard everything.

 

“Hmmph, that might be a little… difficult at the moment.”  Regina called back as Emma’s face began to take on different shades of red.  “We seem to be stuck.”

 

“…Did Emma fuck up again?”  Ruby called back through the door.  To which Regina looked to Emma with a  smile on her lips and replied:

 

“It remains to be seen.”

 

“So…”  Ruby took a moment to continue before they heard:  “I’ll take that as a ‘hell yes’.”  Regina laughed as Emma slid down the wall, having to readjust her arm so she didn’t hurt herself as she went. 

 

“I hate you both.”  She murmured as she covered her face with her other hand. 

 

“No you don’t, Emma.”  Regina murmured back.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  She murmured behind her hand, splitting the fingers, she noticed that Regina had bent over and she moved her hand to allow her girlfriend access to her lips.  For a brief moment, Emma was able to forget that her hand was stuck to Regina’s person—before two loud knocks invaded the sound once more.

 

“I can still hear you… and smell you… it’s very distracting guys.”  Emma groaned loudly as both Ruby and Regina laughed.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: No, Granny Lucas is not a homophobe… I just think that she’d jokingly refer to Emma and Regina as ‘those lesbians’ or ‘the lesbians’ or what-have-you.   
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
